A Blunt Death
by JoinTheDarkSide
Summary: ONESHOT. At a funeral, a man ponders the events of the death and his own past.


**Warning:** Extreme cheesiness.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alex Rider or any of its characters; they all belong to Anthony Horowitz.

**A Blunt Death**

It was a very cheerful morning, the sun was shining brightly, birds were chirping and not a cloud to be seen. A strange day to hold a funeral, but then again, the dead man was no ordinary person. It was a strange crowd that had gathered around the grave. Despite it being a funeral most of the attendees wore stoic expressions on their faces.

Despite the strange crowd, one man in particular stood out. Also dressed in black, he had a face that was attractive but easily forgotten. He had blond hair, brown eyes and was slight of built. He seemed well toned and fit. They called him Grey, Ethan Grey or more commonly known as Alex Rider. Of course, being a spy, he would not have come to such a public event unprepared. He had done background checks on everyone attending, most of which were M16 employees, and was surprised by what he had found. He was now convinced that if anyone deserved an Oscar, it would be Blunt. How anyone could have led a life such as his and yet accumulate such a number of friends, he would never know. He was also surprised that most of the people who knew him besides the M16 agents described him as a cheerful man. He had learnt more about Blunt in a day than he ever had in 20 years, too bad that day just happened to be his funeral.

It was ironic really, his death, one would think after running an intelligence agency for as long as Blunt had, that he would have gotten lucky and had a peaceful death or have been assassinated. It came to as a surprise to everyone when he was involved in a hit and run accident outside of a restaurant in which he just literally had his last meal. Sure it was eventful, but no one thought it would be something as mundane and commonplace as an accident. However, there was something that did not feel quite right to Alex about it, after all, being a spy must surely have taught Alan Blunt about precaution and surely he would have learnt to look both ways before crossing a street. The restaurant had been right in the middle of a long street. There was only one alley and it was a dead end. It was normally empty of any vehicles and Blunt should have been able to see and hear any approaching vehicles coming from any direction. The only explanation that Alex could think of was that the vehicle had been parked in the alley, and as soon as Blunt was on the road, they drove off and crashed into Blunt. Unfortunately there had been no witnesses so Alex could not confirm his suspicions. Just the thought that it ad not been a simple accident had kept Alex on high alert, not only that, a few months earlier, blunt had given the order to shut down an organisation he suspected was a cover for an extensive drug dealing group. Whether or not this supposed assassination had anything to do with it he was not so sure. After all, as Blunt used to say, where people saw coincidence he saw conspiracy, it was part of the job.

The funeral was almost over; he would not be staying for the will reading afterwards. He had too many things to do and Blunt would not have placed him in the will, he was not supposed to exist at any rate. Of course not many people were surprised that Alex willingly joined M16 when the job was offered, as soon as he got off age, especially not after he had gone on several mission willingly without any blackmail. Jack had now gone back to Washington to live with her parents and rebuild her life there. Alex never encountered any of his former unit except for Ben who seemed to have found his true calling in the espionage business. Though this was not totally true, Alex had caught a glimpse of one of his former team mates during a shopping trip to resupply his fridge after a long trip overseas. It was Eagle; he was walking around with what looked to be a wife and two children, it may not have been him, but if it was Alex was happy for him. After all he believed in forgive and forget, and perhaps he could now understand the way he acted during Alex's stay at Brecon Beacons. Of course if he really wanted to know what happened to the other members of K-Unit, he could have found out, after all, he is one of the highest ranking agents, not to mention that being a technological genius, Smithers taught him well.

The end of the funeral approached and so too did the reminiscing of one Alex Rider. He did not want to stay any longer to give false condolences to those grieving; it would feel like an intrusion upon their grief. Even so, it was not as if he was happy that Blunt had died, just that he was not grieving his passing either. So he left, he walked towards his car, it may have looked normal, but there were a few hidden extras that no one knew about. For example, it was made of a lightweight metal that was strong enough to stop bullets and light enough for a high speed chase. The windows were tinted and bullet proof, it had an ejector seat just in case, and a gun hidden in the glove compartment and a disguise among other things. After all, nothing but the best for the new head of M16.

**A/N:** I have absolutely no idea where that came from. Ah well, if you find any mistakes or anything like; don't be afraid to speak up. Review please!


End file.
